Učestalost ženskih imena u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni
Žene u srednjevjekovnoj Bosni Apstrakt: Na osnovu dostupne izvorne građe i literature autor u radu razmatra pitanje učestalosti ženskih imena u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni. Daljnjom analizom autor donosi odgovor na pitanje koliki je uticaj imao društveni rang osobe na dodjelu imena, te pravi komparaciju učestalosti ženskih imena u različitim geografskim regijama srednjovjekovne Bosne. U radu se reokonstruira i pitanje dodjeljivanja imena ženskim osobama kod različitih religijskih skupina. Ključne riječ'''i: ženska imena, srednjovjekovna Bosna, robinje, vlastela, kršćanstvo. '''Abstract: Based on available sources and literature, the author considers the frequency of female names in medieval Bosnia. With further analysis, he answers the question to what extent did the social rank of a person influence the giving of the name and he also compares the frequency of female names in different geographic regions of medieval Bosnia. The paper also reconstructs the question of giving names to women belonging to various religious groups. Key words: female names, medieval Bosnia, slaves, nobility, Christianity Tokom srednjeg vijeka na prostoru bosanske države formirao se fond ženskih imena koji je dijelio određene sličnosti sa imenima u susjednim državama Hrvatskoj i Srbiji. Za ovu temu, kao i za brojne druge teme bosanskog srednjovjekovlja probleme predstavljaju šturi i fragmentarni izvorni podaci. Na pomanjkanje izvorne građe aludira i društveni položaj srednjovjekovne bosanske žene,Probleme sumornog stanja srednjovjekovnih žena autorica nalazi u proklamovanju Evinog biblijskog grijeha kao grijeha ženskog roda, a zatim u činjenici da su žene imale mogućnost muškarca duhovno i fizički oslabiti bludnim radnjama, što je izazivalo strah kod jačeg pola, Чарна Милинковић, “Улога жене у средњовековној Србији”, Рад музеја Војводине, br. 52 Нови Сад, 2010, 179-184 kada je njena ličnost marginalizirana, te je ona identifikovana po muškarcu, ocu u mladosti, te nešto kasnije po mužu ili bratu, a u slučaju robinja i po vlasniku.Kada se pojavljuju u srednjovjekovnim izvorima žene najčešće pored imena nemaju prezimena niti nadimaka koji ih pobliže identifikuju. Njihova prva odrednica je muškarac, a zatim mjesto ili oblast iz koje dolaze. Ponajviše izvorne građe za proučavanje ženskih imena srednjovjekovne Bosne pruža nam Državni arhiv u Dubrovniku.U ovom radu smo se koristili različitim zapisima Dubrovačke kancelarije i notarijata objavljenim u zbirkama: Грегор Чремошник, “Историски споменици Дубровачког архива-Канцеларски и отарски списи 1278-1301”, Зборник за историју, језик и књижевност српског народа, треће одељење (споменици средњег века), Београд, 1932; Михаило Динић, “Из Дубровачког архива III”, Зборник за историју, језик и књижевност српског народа, треће одељење, књ. XXII, Београд, 1967; Kao izvor ženskih imena treba još spomenuti i rad Грегор Чремошник, “Izvori za istoriju roblja i servicijalnih odnosa u našim zemljama srednjega veka”,Историско-правни зборник I, Сарајево, 1949, u kojem autor donosi isječke zapisa dubrovačkog notarijata iz knjige Debita notariae I iz 1310. godine. Općenito posmatrajući izvore u kojima se spominju ženska imena u najviše slučajeva su to oporuke, tužbe, te za imena robinja kupoprodajni ugovori Historiografija ne raspolaže sa adekvatnim radovima koji sistematski tretiraju problematiku nadijevanja imena ženskoj djeci u srednjem vijeku.O ličnim imenima u Hrvatskoj značajni radovi su objavljivani u zbornicima Folia Onomastica Croatica u izdavaštvu Zavoda za lingvistička istraživanja HAZU u Zagrebu od 1992. godine. U ovim je studijama akcent na lingvističkom istraživanju dok učestalosti ličnih imena kroz historiju nisu obrađivana; O historiografiji o ženama vidi Mirjana Gross, Suvremena historiografija-korijeni, postignuća, traganja, Historiae, knj. 2, Zagreb, 1996, 343-349. Jedan od glavnih razloga jeste svakako i činjenica da su žene općenito kod starijih generacija istraživača bile u sjeni drugih sfera prošlosti.Ako pratimo bibliografiju objavljenih radova o srednjovjekovnoj Bosni primjetićemo ipak da postoji određena grupa autora koja je proučavala i tematiku žena u srednjem vijeku. No najveći problem za našu temu leži u činjenici da su obrađivane samo žene iz onih najviših vlastelinskih staleža Kako na stil života, društvene promjene ili na umjetnost jednog naroda utiču dodiri s drugim etničkim skupinama, takav je slučaj i kod nadijevanja imena. Te promjene se mogu manifestovati na različite načine, a najviše su vidljive tokom migracija stanovništva, trgovinske razmjene ili ratnih okolnosti. Dolaskom na nove prostore južni Slaveni su sa sobom iz pradomovine donijeli i karakterističan sistem nadijevanja imena, koji ni danas nije potpuno napušten i sastavni je dio naše svakodnevnice. Na formiranje takvog sistema ulogu su imali različiti faktori kao što su izgled tijela djeteta,Ovoj skupini imena pripadaju Nježna, Malena, Tanka. Mate Šimundić, Rječnik osobnih imena, Nakladni zavod matice Hrvatske, Zagreb, 1988, biljni i životinjski svijet,Živeći u harmoniji s prirodom, poštujući i plašeći se je stari Slaveni su nadijevali i imena poput Dunja, Ljiljana, Bosiljka, Isto, 7. vremenske prilike,Gromka, Ledenka, Rosna, Isto, 7. boja kose,Bijela, Gola, Svjetlana, Isto,7. karakterne crte.Ova grupa imena je u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni jako zastupljena: Blaga, Dobra, Mila, Dražesna, Milosna, Tihana. Život u neposrednom susjedstvu sa Grcima i Latinima, te nešto docnije primanje kršćanstva su faktori koji su uveliko izmijenili i obogatili fond imena južnih Slavena.Šimundić, Rječnik, 10.. Veliki broj grčkih ili greciziranih ženskih ličnih imena ušao je u staroslavenski jezik morfološkom adaptacijom, kao što su imena Barbara (Varvara), Marta, Elena, Teodora, Elisaveta.Navedena imena su preuzeta iz staroslavenskih spomenika, jevanđelja, zbornika i misala, Радојица Јовићевић, Лична имена у старословенском језику, Монографије - Филолошки факултет Београдског Универзитета, књ. 56, Београд, 1985, 13. Pridobijanjem većeg broja sljedbenika obje crkve, katolička i pravoslavna su vršile jaku propagandu među narodom s ciljem ukorijenjivanja kršćanskih, odnosno biblijskih, svetačkih i bogonosnih imena.Šimundić, Rječnik, 10. Ovakve okolnosti u sferi nadijevanja ženskih imena zatekle su i prve pomene o srednjovekovnoj bosanskoj državi. Uticaj crkve, bilo da se radi o pravoslavnoj ili katoličkoj, na nadijevanja imena u Bosni najuočljiviji je kod viših vlastelinskih slojeva.Pod pojmom viših vlastelinskih slojeva srednjovjekovne Bosne podrazumijevat ćemo ženske članove dinastije Kotromanića, te žene i kćeri utjecajnijih vojvoda, hercega, knezova ili župana. I kod ovih društvenih skupina u nešto ranijem periodu javljaju se imena slavenskog, odnosno domaćeg porijekla, dok se krajem 14. i u 15. stoljeću sve više afirmišu kršćanska, najčešće katolička imena. Tako su kod navedene skupine najčešća ženska imena Jelena,Dubravko Lovrenović, “Jelena Nelipčić, splitska vojvotkinja i bosanska kraljica”, Radovi Zavoda za Hrvatsku povijest, vol. 20, Zagreb, 1987, 183-193. Ime Jelena bi se moglo smatrati i slavenskim, poistovijećujući ga sa nazivom životinje, no ono se kod Slavena udomaćilo iz grčkoj jezika od imena Helene- sjaj, blistavost, Šimundić, Rječnik, 158; U ovome radu smo se koristili metodološkim pristupom po kojem za jedno ime navodimo jednu publikaciju, iako se takva imena pojavljuju i na drugim mjestima. Katarina,Ђуро Тошић, “Босанска краљица Катарина (1425-1478)”, Зборник за историју Босне и Херцеговине 2, (ur. Милорад Екмечић) Београд, 1997, 73-112; Ime Katarina nalazimo i u latinskom obliku Catharina, a preuzeto je iz grčkog jezika Aikaterine- čista, Šimundić, Rječnik, 172. Doroteja.Pavao Anđelić, “Bosanska kraljica Doroteja Gorjanska”, Glasnik zemaljskog muzeja, sv. XXVIIXXVIII, Sarajevo, 1973, 377-395; Ime Doroteja spada među ona sa teokratskim predznakom, preuzeto je adaptacijom grčkog Dorothea-koja je božji dar, daron-dar, theos-bog, Šimundić, Rječnik, 82. U nešto manjem broju nailazimo na imena poput Elizabeta,Сима Ћирковић, Историја средњовековне босанске државе, Српска књижевна задруга, Београд, 1964, 36; Od lat. Elisabeta, preuzeto od grčkog Elisabet, El-bog, ševa-sedamm, nišbakunuti se, Šimundić, Rječnik, 101 MaraЂуро Тошић, Понашање босанске краљице Маре (Јелене) у избјеглиштву, Зборник радова X конгреса СИЈ, Београд, 1998, 393; Ovo ime nam ukazuju na važnost trgovinske razmjene kao elementa primopredaje kulturnih tekovina. Ime Mara je preuzeto iz italijanskog jezika gdje se udomaćilo iz hebrejskog Marah-gorčina, ogorčenost, Šimundić, Rječnik, 209. , ili Marija,Boris Nilević, “Iz života posljednjih Pavlovića”, Godišnjak Društva istoričara BIH, Godina XXVIIIXXX, Sarajevo, 1979, 64; Javlja se i kod Grka u obliku Maria, a smatra se da potječe od hetitskog Marya, Mari- koplje, Šimundić, Rječnik, 210. dok su najrijeđa imena Anka,Сима Ћирковић, “Верна служба и вера господска. Везе личне зависности у босанској држави”, u: Работници, војници, духовници, (ur. Властимир Ђокић), Equilibrium, Београд 1997, 333; Radi se o izvedenici imena Ana, Šimundić, Rječnik, 17. Draga,Иларион Руварац, “Драга, Даница, Реса,” ГЗМ, књ. III, год. III, Сарајево, 1891, 226. Jelica,Pavo Živković, Tvrtko II Tvrtković, Institut za istoriju, Sarajevo, 1981, 23. Vojsava.Nada Klaić, Srednjovjekovna Bosna; Politički položaj bosanskih vladara do Tvrtkove krunidbe (1377.g.), Eminex, Zagreb, 1994, 71. Kod nešto nižeg vlastelinskog sloja ustaljeni sistem nadijevanja ženskih imena se u određenoj mjeri razlikuje od vladajućeg. Tako su ženske osobe u ovoj skupini najčešće nazivane imenima Ana,Pejo Ćošković, Crkva Bosanska u XV stoljeću, Institut za istoriju, Sarajevo, 2005, 17; Ime Ana je u srednjem vijeku jako zastupljeno kako u Bosni tako i drugim državama, nalazimo ga u latinskom Anna, grčkom Hanna, te u hebrejskom Hannah-milost, Šimundić, Rječnik, 12. JelenaЈелена Мргић, Доњи Краји, Крајина средњовековне босанске државе, Филозофски факултет у Београду, Београд, 2002, 78. , Margarita,Михаило Динић, “Дубровачки трибути”, u: Из српске историје средњега века, (ur. Властимир Ђокић), Equilibrium, Београд, 2003, 744; Grčki Margarithus- biserno zrno, lat. Margarita, Šimundić, Rječnik, 210. Teodora,Milko Brković, “Srednjovjekovna humska kancelarija”, u: Hum i Heregovina kroz povijest, (ur. Ivica Lučić), knj. I, Hrvatski institut za povijest, Zagreb, 2011, 561-601; Grčki Theodora, Theodoros, Theos-bog, doron-dar, koja je božiji dar, Šimundić, Rječnik, 336. Doroteja.Milko Brković, Isprave hrvatskih narodnih vladara i latinske isprave bosansko-humskih vladara i velmoža, Ziral, Zadar-Mostar 1998, 348 Uobičajena su im imena Barbara,Pavo Živković, Ekonomsko socijalne promjene u bosanskom društvu u XIV i XV stoljeću, Tuzla 1986, 107; Od grč. Barbara-tuđa, inozemna, Šimundić, Rječnik, Milica,Esad Kurtović, “Dileme oko titule vojvode u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni”, Godišnjak, br. 34, Centar za balkanološka ispitivanja ANUBIH, Sarajevo, 2007, 255. Vukosava,Синиша Мишић, Хумска земља у средњем веку, DBR International Publishing-Филозофски факултет, Библиотека Знамен, књ. 10, Београд, 1996, 49. Grubača,Dubravko Lovrenović, Stećci-bosansko i humsko mramorje srednjeg vijeka, Rabic, Sarajevo, 2009, 207. dok su najrijeđa Stana,Šefik Bešlagić, Stećci-Kataloško-topografski pregled, IP Veselin Masleša, Sarajevo, 1971, 210. BeokaEsad Kurtović, Veliki vojvoda bosanski Sandalj Hranić Kosača, Institut za istoriju, Sarajevo, 2009, 80., Bolja,Мргић, Доњи Краји, 118. Ancila,Драгољуб Драгојловић, Крстјани и јеретичка црква босанска, Балканолошки институт, Српска академија наука и уметности, Београд 1987, 36; Lat. Ancilla-služavka, sluškinja, Šimundić, Rječnik, 1336; Lat. Ancilla-služavka, sluškinja, Šimundić, Rječnik, 13. Cecilija,Petar Vrankić, “Hercegova zemlja od propasti Bosne do defitivnog pada pod Turke u svjetlu suvremenih bizantskih i osmanskih izvora”, u: Hum i Heregovina kroz povijest, (ur. Ivica Lučić), knj. I, Hrvatski institut za povijest, Zagreb, 2011, 712. Stanislava.Александра Фостиков, “Јелена Груба, босанска краљица”, Браничевски гласник, br. 3/4, Браничево, 2006, 45. Razlike između ove dvije skupine su sasvim očite. Naime, dok se kod prve skupine slavenska (doma- ća) imena javljaju veoma rijetko, kod nižeg plemstva ona su mnogo češća, reklo bi se čak i uobičajena. Kada se raspravlja o vladajućim krugovima, odnosno o najistaknutijim članovima vlastele, možemo istaći da su oni često pripadnici kršćanstva, bilo da se radi o rimokatoličkoj ili pravoslavnoj crkvi. Međutim problem leži u činjenici što su mnogi od njih s vremena na vrijeme varirali između službenog kršćanstva i Crkve bosanske, te je s toga određivanje konfesije na osnovu imena jako osjetljiva metoda i lako nas može navesti na krivi put. Kada se kod vlastele javlja žensko ime koje je potvrđeno kao pravoslavno onda je ono najčešće Jelena.Dijana Korać, “Religijske prilike u humskoj zemlji od XIII stoljeća do pada pod osmansku vlast”, u: Hum i Heregovina kroz povijest, (ur. Ivica Lučić), knj. I, Hrvatski institut za povijest, Zagreb, 2011, 488 Usporedimo li ovaj podatak sa najčešćim ženskim imenima srednjovjekovne Srbije, čije je stanovništvo u najvećem broju pravoslavno dobit ćemo gotovo identične podatke. Naime u lozi Nemanjića najupečatljivije ime je Jelena, a zatim su još česta Ana, Teodora, Milica.41 Kao što se može primijetiti između srednjovjekovnih vladajućih krugova Bosne i Srbije nema puno razlika u nadijevanju imena ženskim osobama, iako su one u prvom slučaju najčešće pripadnice katoličke Crkve i Crkve bosanske, a u drugom pravoslavne vjere. Zanimljivi su slučajevi kada djevojka prilikom udaje mijenja svoje ime, ali je ponekad teško konkretno odrediti razloge ovakvih događaja. Spomenimo na ovom mjestu slučaj kraljice Jelene koja je u izvorima spominjana i kao Mara.42 Zagonetniji je slučaj bosanske kraljice Jelene (1395-1398), koja je još nazivana i Gruba. Ako bismo izvodili neki skupni zaključak za ženska imena srednjovjekovne bosanske vlastele rekli bismo da su najčešća imena Jelena i Katarina, te da se u najvećem broju slučajeva radi o imenima kršćanskog porijekla. Učestalosti ženskih imena u epitafima na stećcima obratit ćemo pažnju kao na posebnu cjelinu. Naime, osim kataloških zbirki natpisa,43 struka ne raspolaže radovima koji bi detaljnije analizirali ovaj problem. Imena ženskih osoba na stećcima se pojavljuju u nekoliko desetina slučajeva. Najučestalija su: Jerina,44 Stana, Divna, Marija, Radosava, Vladislava, dok su manje česta imena: Radača, Grubača, Beoka, Dena,45 Goislava,46 Ruža, Stanisava, Tvara, Veselica. Od navedenih imena većina ih je slavenskog porijekla, osim imena Jerina i Dena koje su preuzete iz grčkog jezika. Uzevši u obzir kompletan fond ženskih imena sa stećaka konstatujemo da su domaća (narodna) i kršćanska imena podjednako zastupljena. Na osnovu osoba za koje možemo utvrditi 40 Dijana Korać, “Religijske prilike u humskoj zemlji od XIII stoljeća do pada pod osmansku vlast”, u: Hum i Heregovina kroz povijest, (ur. Ivica Lučić), knj. I, Hrvatski institut za povijest, Zagreb, 2011, 488. 41 Ovu tvrdnju zasnivamo na osnovu popisa princeza kod Миодраг Пурковић, Принцезе из куће Немањића, Пешић и синови, Београд, 1996. 42 Ђуро Тошић, “Последња босанска краљица Мара (Јелена)”, Зборник за историју Босне и Херцеговине 3, (ur. Милорад Екмечић), Београд, 2002, 30-31. 43 U ovome radu koristili smo se publikacijama: Šefik Bešlagić, Stećci-Kultura i umjetnost, IP Veselin Masleša, Sarajevo, 1982, Isti, Leksikon stećaka, Svjetlost, Biblioteka kulturno nasljeđe Bosne i Hercegovine, Sarajevo, 2004; Isti, Stećci-kataloško-topografski pregled; Marko Vego, Zbornik srednjovjekovnih natpisa Bosne i Hercegovine I, Izdanje Zemaljskog muzeja, Sarajevo, 1962. 44 Od lat. Erina, preuzeto od grčkog Eirene-mir, Šimundić, Rječnik, 159. 45 Od lat. Denaj, preuzeto od grčkog deanios-dugovječna, Isto, 72. 46 Riječ je imenu slavenskog porijekla u kojem se susreće stara imenica goj-mir. Isto, 127. enes dedić • 68 • religijsku pripadnost, zaključujemo da se na stećcima pojavljuju imena pripadnika različitih konfesija. Pripadnicama pravoslavne konfesije potvrđeno pripadaju imena Dena, Divica, Goisava, Marija, Marta i Radača, dok su imena krstjanki Beoka i Bjelka. U toku istraživanja nismo nailazili na slučajeve za koje bismo mogli utvrditi da predstavljaju istovjetna imena kod različitih konfesija. Zbog kratkih podataka teško je odrediti kojemu je društvenom sloju pripadalo određeno ime, samo se u nekoliko slučajeva može odrediti da se radi o vlastelinkama (Katarina, Tvara, Marija). U nekoliko se slučajeva navodi da se radi o monahinjama (Marija, Marta, Radača). Upravo je slučaj Radače zanimljiv iz razloga što ona mijenja svoje ime u monaško Polihranija.47 S najvećim brojem ženskih imena srednjovjekovne Bosne raspolažemo kada su u pitanju robinje. Fondovi arhiva u Dubrovniku raspolažu sa stotinama imena robinja koje su odvedene iz Bosne u Dubrovnik, gdje su bile dalje preprodavane. Uzimanje kršćana za roblje bilo je strogo zabranjeno od strane Crkve, no bilo je dozvoljeno porobljavati one koji su smatrani paganima.48 Pod ovim geslom mahom su porobljavani pripadnici Crkve bosanske. Krstjanice robinje su u Dubrovniku nazivane kao patarinam, paganam, infidelem et incredalam fidei cristiane. 49 Robljem su trgovali profesionalni trgovci, inostrane vojske, domaća vlastela, te razni “dobavljači” specijalizirani upravo za ovu vrstu poslova.50 Cijena ženskog roblja iz Bosne u Dubrovniku kretala se između 4 i 20 perpera.51 Analiziranjem imena robinja od 13. do 15. stoljeća dolazimo do zaključka da su primjetne određene oscilacije, te s toga njihova se imena moraju tretirati u zasebnim cjelinama. Naime u prvom periodu, koji bi se vremenski protezao do kraja 13. stoljeća najveći broj imena ženskog roblja se završava na “-ost”. To su najčešće imena Radost, Dragost, Dobrost, Milost, Drugost, Prvost, Vlkost, Negost. Imena sa ovim završetkom ima oko jedne petine od ukupnog broja.52 Najviše robinja sa imenom Radost dolazilo je iz Sane, Usore i Vrbasa. Od ostalih imena najčešća su Mila, Premila, Milorada, Miluša, Miloslava, Milica, Milna, Radoslava, Rada, Raduša, Radica, Dobroslava, Dobrica, Dobra, Ljuba, Bratoslava, Dragoslava, Stana.53 Nakon ovog perioda uočljive su određene promjene, kao što je promjena završetka imena. Naime, 47 Radi se o natpisu sa stećka u Veličanima u Popovu Polju. Žene su u najvećem broju slučajeva stupale u samostane nakon muževlje smrti, Константин Јиречек, “Властела хумска на натпису у Величанима”, ГЗМ, књ. IV год. IV, Сарајево 1892, 279-285, 280. 48 Vinaver Vuk, “Trgovina bosanskim robljem tokom XIV stoljeća u Dubrovniku”, Anali historijskog instituta u Dubrovniku, god. II, Dubrovnik, 1953, 126. 49 Tomislav Zdenko Tomšek, “Krstjani i trgovina robljem na sredozemlju između 13. i 15. stoljeća”, u: Fenomen “krstjani” u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni i Humu, (ur. Franjo Šanjek), Sarajevo-Zagreb, 2005, 323. 50 Vinaver, “Trgovina bosanskim robljem”, 126. 51 Isto, 142. 52 Isto, 138. 53 Isto, 138. učestalost ženskih imena u srednjovjekovnoj bosni • 69 • kako je u periodu do kraja 13. stoljeća dobar dio imena završavao nastavkom “-ost” u 14. i 15. stoljeću gotovo da više i nema takvih imena. U ovom nešto kasnijem periodu najveći dio imena završava na riječ “-slava”. Na imena ovoga tipa otpada gotovo trećina od ukupnog broja. Tako se u navedeneom vremenskom razdoblju najčešće pojavljuju imena Bogoslava, Bratoslava, Dobra, Dobroslava, Dragoslava, Gojislava, Miloslava, Peroslava, Radoslava, Stana, Stanica, Stanislava, Stojna, Tvrdislava.54 Ne- što rjeđa imena su Bogdana, Deva, Divka, Dobrica, Draga, Gojna, Krajina, Marija, Milica, Miroslava, Premila, Pribislava, Radica, Tvrdica. Imena koja su najmanje bila u upotrebi kod ove skupine su Agnesa, Bela, Bjelna, Bjelosava, Boguša, Borka, Bosa, Bratna, Cveta, Dabrana, Desa, Desna, Doberka, Dragana, Draginja, Dragna, Drahna, Dražesna, Grivna, Grlica, Gruba, Godomila, Hvalica, Jana, Ljuba, Ljupka, Marna, Mirna, Nenja, Obrada, Pripna, Rudica, Slavica, Stabinja, Zoja, Zorica, Živka. Kao što se može primjetiti robinje su u velikom broju slučajeva nosioci slavenskih, odnosno narodnih imena. Od ovih imena bitnije se nisu razlikovala niti imena robinja iz susjedne Hrvatske ili Srbije.55 Jedan ugovor o prodaji robinje porijeklom iz Albanije ilustruje da su one i tamo bile nosioci sličnih imena kao u Bosni.56 Usporedimo li iznesena imena robinja sa imenima krstjanki koje navodi gost Radin u svome testamentu, zaključit ćemo da su istovjetna.57 Događalo se da pojedine robinje na sudu u Dubrovniku uspiju dokazati svoju pripadnost katoličanstvu, te bi u tom slučaju bivale oslobađane. Takav je slučaj robinja Dese, Dobrice i Drage, čijim je vlasnicima, nakon što je dokazano da su katolkinje, naređeno da budu oslobođene.58 Zanimljiva je i pojava promjene imena robinje. Naime, kada bi dolazile u Dubrovnik, robinje su u rijetkim slučajevima dobijale nova, latinska imena. Tako je primjera radi 1397. godine robinja Gojna iz Usore preimenovana u Simona.59 Najprije će biti da je do promjene imena dolazilo 54 Najveći fond imena robinja sadrže zbirke ugovora o prodaji roblja u Dubrovniku. Kao izvore imena robinja u ovom radu koristili smo se zbirkama: Михаило Динић, Из Дубровачког архива III; Грегор Чремошник, “Историски споменици Дубровачког архива-Канцеларски и нотарски списи 1278-1301”, te radovima: Isti, “Izvori za istoriju roblja i servicijalnih odnosa u našim zemljama srednjega veka“; Паво Живковић, “Млетачка трговина босанским робљем у средњем вијеку”, ГДИ БиХ, god. XXI-XXII, Сарајево, 1976. 55 “Ego quidem Bogussa filia Budislaui de Cheruatia confiteor quod sum ancilla diffinte usque ad mortem Bogoe de Librica... U drugom se ugovoru spominje “Stanislauam filiam Pripchi de Cheruatia”, Динић, Из Дубровачког архива III , 14, 23. 56 “Ego Bogauch Cuiauich confiteor quod de mea bona voluntate manumisi et a servitute liberavi Radacam filia q. Jon de Albania...” Isto, 59-60. 57 Aleksandar Solovjev, “Gost Radin i njegov testament”, Pregled, sv. I-II, knj. II, god. II, Sarajevo, 1947, 316. 58 Чремошник, “Историски споменици”, 111. 59 “Sclavice dictam Goyna et latine Symona, de Usora de Bossina, patarene de genere servorum”, Vinaver, “Trgovina bosanskim robljem”, 139. enes dedić • 70 • kako bi kupljena robinja što lakše prihvaćena u određenoj društvenoj sredini. Promjena imena mogla je biti uzrokovana i prihvatanjem nove vjere, ali taj postupak ih nije oslobađao ropstva.60 No, kako ovi slučajevi nisu česti, ne predstavljaju veći problem u istraživanju imena kod bosanskih robinja. U ovo vrijeme robinje iz Bosne nemaju prezimena kao identifikacionu odrednicu, već se za njih kaže čije su kćeri i ponekad odakle potiču.61 Zbog nedovoljnog broja navoda porijekla robinja, a kada bi se to i činilo podatak bi se odnosio na veću geografsku oblast, nemoguće je odrediti dodjelu imena po regijama srednjovjekovne Bosne. U 14. stoljeću pojavljuje se dobrovoljno stupanje u službu, koje potiskuje ustaljeni sistem ropstva.62 No, upravo ćemo analizom imena ženskih osoba utvrditi da se i dalje radi o pripadnicama istog društvenog sloja. Tako se najučestalija imena dobrovoljnih sluškinja ne razlikuju od robinja, a to su imena Radoslava, Miloslava, Stojna, Milica, Stanica.63 Ženska imena kod vlaškog stanovništva također se mogu posmatrati kroz nekoliko društvenih slojeva. Naime, žene su kod ove skupine stanovništva zastupljene duž cijele društvene ljestvice, od katunarki preko slobodnih žena, do služavki i robinja. Uistinu samo je jedan slučaj kada se u izvorima sreće žena na čelu katuna. Njeno ime je Jelena i bila je katunarka vlaha Vragovića stacioniranih uz konavosku granicu u Površima.64 Ovo ime često srećemo i kod bosanskih vlastelinki, koje su također pripadale vladajućem sloju stanovništva. Pojedini autori su kao osnivača katuna Kujavića zamišljali žensku osobu Kujavu, što ne možemo uzeti kao validnu konstataciju imajući u vidu neutemeljenost u izvorima.65 Najučestalija imena robinja kod vlaškog stanovništva su Bogdana, Gruba, Milost, Mona, Radača, Radoslava, Stanislava.66 I u ovom slučaju robinje su nosioci narodnih imena, te nema nekih većih razlika u 60 Paola Pinelli, “Od Dubrovnika do Firence: bilješke o novačenju posluge u XV stoljeću”, Anali, br. 46, Zavod za povijesne znanosti HAZU u Dubrovniku, Dubrovnik, 2008, 68. 61 Kada se robinje javljaju u izvorima njihovi podaci se najčešće navode na slijedeći način: “Ego quidem Goycha filia Radoslaui de Bossina confiteor quod sum serva empticia et perpetualis Oberchi Petercouich ex eo quod emit me a Nicola Milosesseuich meo domine de Bossina...”. Radi se o ugovoru iz 25. novembra 1377. godine, Динић, Из Дубровачког архива III, 36. 62 Čremošnik, “Izvori za istoriju roblja”, 149. 63 Pinelli, “Od Dubrovnika do Firence”, 73, 75, 76. 64 “....nolle quod isti boni homines destruuntur , nos ducemus nos ad domum nostram et faciemus tibi XII compatres et faciemus. quod Jelena, catunara nostra, jurabit, quod ipsi non sunt culpabiles.” Константин Јиречек, Споменици српски, Споменик Српске Краљевске Академије, бр. XI, Београд, 1892, 84; Marko Vego, Naselja bosanske srednjovjekovne države, Svjetlost, Sarajevo, 1957, 131. 65 Миленко С. Филиповић, “Структура и организација средњовековних катуна”, u: Симпозијум о средњовјековном катуну, (ur. Миленко С. Филиповић), Научно друштво СР Босне и Херцеговине, Посебна издања, књ. II, Сарајево, 1963, 88-89. 66 Određene propuste autor je napravio ne navodeći izvore koji su korišteni prilikom sakupljanja ženskih imena vlaškog stanovništva, već se samo navodi kako su imena preuzeta iz građe Dubrovačkog arhiva, Ђурђица Петровић, “Дубовачка архивске вести о друштвеном положају жена код средњовековних Влаха”, Историјски часопис, књ. XXXII, Београд, 1985, 22. učestalost ženskih imena u srednjovjekovnoj bosni • 71 • imenima vlaških i ostalih robinja. Iako raspolažemo sa manjim brojem imena služavki kod Vlaha, njihova imena kao što su Pribuda i Radoslava također su slavenskog porijekla.67 Najveći broj imena Vlahinja imamo upravo iz reda slobodnog stanovniš- tva. Najčešće su one nosioci imena Gojna, Glubna, Radosava, Radoslava.68 Kod ove skupine stanovništva nešto su rijeđe u upotrebi imena Bijelna,69 Bogna, Dovolja,70 Dobra, Gledna, Glubna, Milica, Pribislava, Perva, Pribisava, Stojka, Stojna, Tola, Velna, Vesela, Visna, Vukosava, Vojesava.71 Iz navedenih imena primjećujemo da se imena robinja kod Vlaha ne razlikuju od imena ostalih slobodnih žena. To su gotovo identična imena kao i kod onog dijela stanovništva koje su Dubrovčani markirali kao patarenski sloj. Neprekidni višestoljetni kontakt Slavena i Vlaha uvjetovao je i preuzimanje slavenskih elementa, u ovom slučaju imena. Na osnovu imena poput Glubna, Velna i Marena, koja vrlo rijetko srećemo kod ostalog stanovništva srednjovjekovne Bosne, primjećujemo zadržavanje romanskog elementa, iako je ono vremenom sve više nestajalo. Međusobni uticaji između Vlaha i Slavena u sistemu nadijevanja ženskih imena svakako bi mogli biti predmet pažnje jedne zasebne studije, pogotovo imajući u vidu neistraženost teme. * * * Izvršena analiza pokazuje kako su kod različitih društvenih, ekonomskih i konfesionalnih struktura stanovništva kalemili novi elementi na domaće korijene. Nadogradnja fonda ženskih imena ni izbliza nije zahvatala sve društvene slojeve u istoj mjeri. Dok se kod povlaštenih slojeva imenski fond pred kraj postojanja srednjovjekovne bosanske države sastoji gotovo isključivo od imena preuzetih od Grka ili Latina, kod nižih slojeva zadržala su se narodna, domaća imena. Osnovni uzroci ovakvog stanja su vjerske i kulturne prirode. Naime, u najvećoj su mjeri kulturni odnosi srednjovjekovne Bosne i ostatka Evrope vršeni preko vladajuće kuće Kotromanića, mada iz ovih tokova ne treba isključiti niti ostalu vlastelu. Prihvatanjem kršćanstva kao kulturne tekovine srednjovjekovnog Zapada najviše su vladajući krugovi prihvatili i njihov sistem imenovanja. Jedan od značajnih razloga ovakvog stanja jesu svakako i trgovačke veze što ih je bosanska vlastela održavala sa Dubrovnikom i Mlecima. Jasne dokaze za ovakvu konstataciju nalazimo su sprovedenoj analizi porijekla latinskih imena. Najniži slojevi, koji u suštini predstavljaju najveći 67 Isto. 68 Isto, 22-23; Esad Kurtović, Vlasi Bobani, Društvo za proučavanje srednjovjekovne bosanske historije, Posebna izdanja knj. I, Monografije sv. I, Sarajevo, 2012, 78, 79. 69 Esad Kurtović, “Sitni prilog o vlasima Vlahovićima”, Godišnjak BZK Preporod, knj. V, Sarajevo, 2005, 52. 70 Esad Kurtović, “Vlasi Nenkovići”, Godišnjak CBI ANUBiH, br. 36, Sarajevo, 2009, 60. 71 Osim označena dva, ostala imena iz Петровић, “Дубовачка архивске вести”, 22-23. enes dedić • 72 • broj stanovništva, su ostali izvan ovih tekovina, te kod njih ne dolazi do depopularizacije narodnih imena. Primjetna je činjenica i promjene imena kod ženskih osoba. Ovakvih slučajeva pronalazimo kod gotovo svih društvenih skupina, ali sa različitim motivima. Najčešće su ti motivi uzrokovani konfesionalnim elementima, dok se rijeđe kao uvjet javlja promjena sredine. Zanimljiva je i činjenica da srednjovjekovna praksa nadijevanja ženskih imena u Bosni ne poznaje imenovanje po roditeljima ili braći dodavanjem glasa “a” na kraju imena, što je primjetno u modernom dobu. Na ovome području nije se ustalila ni praksa dodjele nadimaka ženskim osobama, koje zapažamo u susjednom Dubrovniku krajem srednjeg vijeka. Ako bismo donosili sud na osnovu ukupne prikupljene građe o ženskim imenima, ostavljajući po strani bilo kakve podjele, mogli bismo konstatovati da su najučestalija ženska imena srednjovjekovne Bosne: Jelena, Katarina, Radoslava, Stana i Bogoslava. Prilog I: Tabelarni prikaz najčešćih i najrijeđih imena kod različitih društvenih skupina srednjovjekovne Bosne Vlastela Najučestalija Uobičajena Najmanje učestala Viša vlastela Jelena, Katarina, Doroteja Elizabeta, Mara, Marija Anka, Draga, Jelica, Vojsava Niža vlastela Ana, Jelena, Margarita, Doroteja, Teodora Barbara, Milica, Vukosava, Grubača Stana, Beoka, Bolja, Ancila, Cecilija, Stanislava Robinje Najučestalija Uobičajena Najmanje učestala Do kraja 13. stoljeća Radost, Dragost, Dobrost, Milost, Drugost, Prvost, Vlkost, Negost Mila, Premila, Miluša, Miloslava, Milica, Milna, Radoslava, Raduša, Dobroslava, Dobrica, Dobra, Dragoslava, Stana Bratoslava, Ljuba, Milorada, Rada, Radica 14-15 stoljeće Bogoslava, Bratoslava, Dobra, Dobroslava, Dragoslava, Gojislava, Miloslava, Peroslava, Radoslava, Stana, Stanica, Stojna, Tvrdislava Bogdana, Deva, Divka, Dobrica, Draga, Gojna, Krajina, Marija, Milica, Miroslava, Premila, Pribislava, Radica, Tvrdica Agnesa, Bjelna, Bjelosava, Boguša, Borka, Bratna, Desa, Doberka, Dragana, Draginja, Dražesna, Grivna, Grlica, Gruba, Hvalica, Ljupka, Mirna, Nenja, Obrada, Pripna, Slavica, Stabinja, Zorica, Živka učestalost ženskih imena u srednjovjekovnoj bosni • 73 • Vlasi Najučestalija Najmanje učestala Slobodne žene Gojna, Glubna, Radosava, Radoslava Bijelna, Bogna, Dovolja, Dobra, Gledna, Glubna, Pribislava, Perva, Stojka, Stojna, Tola, Velna, Vesela, Visna, Vukosava, Vojesava Robinje i služavke Bogdana, Gruba, Milost, Mona, Pribuda, Radača, Radoslava, Stanislava Najučestalija Najmanje učestala Imena sa stećaka Jerina, Stana, Divna, Marija, Radosava, Vladislava, Radača, Grubača, Beoka, Dena, Goisava, Ruža, Stanisava, Tvara, Veselica enes dedić • 74 • Enes Dedić Frequency of Female Names in Medieval Bosnia Summary The analysis shows that different social, economic and confessional structures of the population engrafted new elements on domestic roots. The available corpus of female names does not even closely include all social layers to the same degree. Whereas, near the end of the medieval Bosnian state, the upper layers almost exclusively used names borrowed from Greeks or Latins, the lower layers preserved folk, domestic names. The basic causes for such a condition are of religious and cultural nature. Namely, the cultural relations between medieval Bosnia and the rest of Europe were to the greatest extent executed by the ruling house of Kotromanić, even though we should not exclude other members of the nobility from these courses. With the acceptance of Christianity as the cultural legacy of the medieval West, the ruling circles mostly accepted their system of giving names. One of the most significant reasons for this state were the trade connections maintained between the Bosnian nobility, Dubrovnik and Venice. We find clear evidence for this statement in the conducted analysis of the origin of Latin names. The lowest layers, that represented the majority of the population, remained outside this legacy and preserved the popular folk names. The change of female names is also noticeable. We find these examples in almost all social groups but with different motives. The most frequent motives were caused by confessional elements and a rare reason was the change of the surroundings. It is interesting that the medieval practice of giving female names in Bosnia did not discern the naming after the parents or after brothers by adding the vocal a at the end of the name which is present in the modern period. The habit of giving persons female nicknames had not been established in this region, which is noticeable in the neighbouring Dubrovnik at the end of the Middle Ages. If we should reach a conclusion based on the whole collected material on female names, leaving aside any divisions, we can say that the most frequent female names of medieval Bosnia were: Jelena, Katarina, Radoslava, Stana i Bogoslava. • 75 • Izlaganje sa znanstvenog skupa (Conference pa